The Background for this invention is aeronautics concerning the anti-torque rotor of the single rotor helicopter. The anti-torque rotor of a helicopter is used to help control the helicopter during flight. Conventional control for a single rotor helicopter involves the use of a rear anti-torque rotor to give stability and control. That rear anti-torque rotor is mechanically driven from the engine. As vertical flight technology has progressed there has been a need to make helicopters fly faster in the forward direction. Many designs have been put forth from using wings and jet engines to make the helicopter go faster to using co-axial lift rotor with a pusher propeller at the rear to increase speed. My invention uses a single rotor helicopter that has a front electric anti-torque rotor on the nose of the helicopter so a mechanically driven pusher propeller can be at the rear to increase the forward speed of the helicopter.